


Andrea

by Cate_K1812



Series: Voltron ever after - a happy future for everyone [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child OCs, Children, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Horns, M/M, Matt's girlfriend - Freeform, Newborn Children, Secrets, adorable Pidge, alien baby, baby holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Pidge's niece is born and she has to show her to anyone.





	Andrea

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 3. At this point I'm starting to officially introduce the new child characters from our beloved mains.
> 
> I hope you find them sympathatic, even tho they don't really do stuff yet, but being there.  
> They'll grow more important as the series moves on, but the Voltron Cast still play's a role.
> 
> PiT: about 5 years after season 7 (season 8? What season 8?)
> 
> As always thanks for my awesome beta bev_crusher1971

Keith and Lance left the hospital ward on the eleventh deck and walked back to their small apartment.

As they left the elevator, they heard someone shouting and a moment later Pidge appeared behind a corner. In her arms laid a small bundle of white blankets.

“Guys!” she shouted as she spotted them and came running closer. She held the bundle and showed it to them, “Look at her! Isn’t she adorable?”

Keith and Lance looked down into the bundle and saw a baby. Her skin was white as snow, with brown-blondish hair and on her forehead was a big yellow mark, that went down the back of her nose and parted on the sides to go down her cheeks to the neck.

“Oh my god, she is so cute.” Lance said in a high pitched voice, let go of Keith’s hand and leaned down to the baby, “What’s her name?”

“Andrea.” Pidge answered, “She is so adorable, isn’t she? I love her.”

Pidge’s eyes sparkled as she looked down at the little baby. Keith smiled. Usually, she only looked like this when she was seeing some new and fantastic technology. But the baby really seemed to be something special for her.

Lance gently stroke over Andrea’s forehead and nose, following the yellow mark. He babbled some words towards the child and Keith’s smile just got even bigger. Seeing Lance like this, acting so kind and loving with the baby made him happy. He already knew his husbands behavior around kids as the loving, a little goofy uncle who would always sneak you some candy and Pidge was such a proud aunt. She would probably be the cool aunt one day that would buy you all the presents your parents wouldn’t want to buy you.

“Katie!” they suddenly heard Matt’s voice, “Give me back my Andrea! Artemis is worried!”

Panting, Matt stopped next to the group. Pidge immediately hid the baby with her body from Matt.   
“No! I have to show her to everyone first.” she denied her brother’s request, “She’s my only niece after all.”

“And my first and only daughter!” Matt replied annoyed, “Artemis will rip you to sheds when she wakes up and Andrea is gone.”

Pidge’s face got a cheeky look, “So she’s sleeping. Then I don’t have to hurry at all.”

“Pidge, no!” Matt said.

Before the 20-year-old could do anything, a voice loudly called out for Lance. The four of them looked down the hall and saw Veronica and Acxa. Acxa was carrying their two-year-old daughter Laura. The child looked just like her mothers, with skin as brown as Veronica’s, eyes ocean-blue with yellow scleras and hair purplish-blue like Acxa’s.

“What’s the matter, Veronica?” Lance asked and greeted Acxa and Laura with a hand gesture.

“I tell you!” Veronica said enthusiastically, picked up Laura from Acxa, handed the girl to Keith and put Lance’s hand down on Laura’s head. Then she asked, “You feel it?”

A little confused Lance looked at his husband and ran his fingers through Laura’s hair.

“You feel it?” Veronica asked again.

“Feel what?” Lance asked and put his hand away from Laura, whereupon Keith started to gently pet the girl, who sat on his arm, leaned against his chest.

“Is she growing horns?” Keith asked.

He had immediately felt the four small bulges on the sides of the child’s head.

Acxa nodded, “She is growing horns.”

Much louder and happier Veronica shouted, “She is growing horns!”

Even Laura made an enthusiastic gesture and squeaked. Curious, Matt stroked over Laura’s head as well to feel the small bulges.

“Well, growing horns is fine, but she’s not as cute and adorable as my sweet little Andrea here!” Pidge said and she presented the baby.

“My Andrea.” Matt corrected her.

“I’m her aunt and godmother.” Pidge replied, “So she’s mine too.”

Veronica looked at Andrea and reacted very similar to Lance and she congratulated Matt for such an adorable child.

Meanwhile, Keith gave his niece back to his sister. Laura giggled and grabbed her mother’s shirt. But when Keith wanted to withdraw she leaned back to him, whined a little and reached for him. Smiling he leaned back in to her.

“What is it, sweetie?” he asked cheerful but rather quiet.

Laughingly, Laura grabbed his bangs and pulled him a little closer. Keith moved even closer to her, grabbed her small hands gently and bumped their noses together. Laura giggled even louder before she let him go.

When Keith stood up straight again he recognized Lance’s glance. Lance was smiling a dreamy smile.

Chuckling Keith asked, “What?”

“Nothing.” Lance answered, “You’re just gorgeous.”

Keith smiled and kissed Lance.

“Well, everyone here has appreciated Andrea’s cuteness now, so I’ll go. Gotta look for Shiro! Bye!” Pidge said and hurried away.

“Pidge!” Matt shouted again, “Katie, stop!” He ran after her shouting, “At least hand me Andrea. We can visit anyone you want, but give me my daughter!”

They looked after the siblings and Keith muttered, “It’s a miracle how quiet this child is.”

Everyone just nodded in agreement and Laura laughed out loud.

“Well,” said Acxa and tightened her grip around her daughter, “we have a doctor’s appointment. Come on, Honey.”

Acxa walked off towards the elevators. Veronica said bye to her brother and brother-in-law and the two men were alone. Keith gestured to Lance to head back to their small apartment. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and they entangled their fingers.

After walking some steps Lance muttered, “You didn’t say anything.”

“It wasn’t the right moment.” Keith answered, pulled Lance’s hand up and kissed it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the people who wondered: Artemis is the name I gave to Matts girlfriend, with whom he returned to earth after season 7. 
> 
> Andrea has the white skin from her mother and a face marking but it looks different from her mothers, because Andrea is her own person


End file.
